Cancer is a serious health problem throughout the world. As a result, an extensive number of research endeavors has been undertaken in an effort to develop therapies appropriate to the treatment and alleviation of cancer in humans. Research has been conducted to develop anti-cancer agents effective against various types of cancer. Oftentimes, anti-cancer agents which have been developed and found effective against cancer cells are, unfortunately, also toxic to normal cells. This toxicity manifests itself in weight loss, nausea, vomiting, hair loss, fatigue, itching, hallucinations, loss of appetite, and other undesirable effects.
Additionally, conventionally used cancer treatment agent often do not have the effectiveness desired or are not as broadly effective against different types of cancers as desired. As a result, a great need exists for therapeutic agents which are not only more effective against multiple types of cancer, but which have a higher degree of selectivity for killing cancer cells with no or minimal effect on normal healthy cells. In addition, highly effective and selective anti-cancer agents, In particular, against cancers of the colon, bladder, prostate, stomach, pancreas, breast, lung, liver, brain, testis, ovary, cervix, skin, vulva, small intestine, lymph glands, and blood cells are desired. Moreover, anti-cancer activity against colon, breast, lung, pancreas, and prostate cancers as well as melanomas are particularly desired because of the lack of any particular effective therapy at the present time.